Thomas the Tank Engine Series 100 Wiki:Rules
This wikia is about OliverDuckandToad11's series The Adventures on Sodor which anyone at any time is allowed to read through my stories, but before you do anything, please read this page. Major Rules # As per Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 or over to join. If you are currently under that age-limit, then you'll receive a temporary ban until then. # No cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) # No spamming. # No disrespect/dissing anyone (including yourself). # Do not mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make multiple accounts after being banned, then all except the original will be blocked. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # Please sign in before making an edit. Since most anonymous users are known for rule breaking and spamming, we won't know who the person is until we find out their wiki number. # Absolutely no vandalism! # Be kind and respect all users, especially admins who have the authority to block anyone. # No saying "Thomas is for babies" or anything ridiculous because this is a Thomas-related wiki and there will be people out there who love the franchise. Story Rules If there is a story that you'd like to share or write in the series then you are more than welcome to do so. But make sure it contains any of the following: # No swearing/foul language, unless they're not too foul. Even if your story does contain a lot of foul words then do please use this warning. Template:Warning # No cross overs with any other TV show, barring TUGS. # No ridiculous rhyming in your stories. # Keep your topic Thomas related. # Keep your stories clean! No mature references such as swearing or toilet humour. # Don't edit the page of another user's story unless there is a grammar issue, a piece of trivia missing, a spelling error, or a missing character in the characters list. This even goes to admins, including myself. Picture Rules # All images must relate to Thomas in some way. # No inappropriate images. # No misnaming images: For example if uploading a promo picture of a character then make sure the file name is the name of that character (A promo picture of Thomas should just have the file name "Thomas.png"). # Do not upload really small images. # Pictures with title cards edited into them are fine, as long as they are clear, of a good quality and are appropriate. # Make sure that the image you want to upload hasn't been uploaded already. In other words don't upload duplicates. # Do not upload blurry/low quality images. Comment Rules # Please keep comments related to the corresponding page, no gibberish or nonsense. # Comments can be used for reviewing an episode, leaving feedback and ratings as well as questions, brief discussions or things you think might be worth adding to the page. Even if your review isn't a really good one then there's no need to start acting rude, impolite or begin ranting on a person's story. At least they tried! # Please respect others' opinions. No two people have to agree on something, but it is best to be respectful rather than get into arguments. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. "Strike" Gallery Conclusion So if you want to be a part of the wikia then obey and follow these rules. Failure will lead to a strike and carrying on doing so will lead to blockage. Your founder- OliverDuckandToad11